Cradling boats is expensive and time-consuming. Some marinas charge $2,500 and more to cradle a boat. This is because with present boat cradling systems, there is a huge amount of time and labor involved in cradling a boat.
Another problem faced by marinas and boat owners is that of providing a protection for a boat during hurricane seasons. In some locations, there are protected coves that provide some degree of protection. But in many geographical locations, such as in the Caribbean, there is not an abundance of protected coves, certainly not enough to satisfy the demand for hurricane protection. In some cases, marinas and boat owners utilize cradling system to support boats on land near waterways and seas. There are a number of problems with cradling systems employed for hurricane protection. Again, it is time-consuming and expensive to set up such cradling systems and position the boat for support by the cradling system. In addition, many cradling systems are not robustly designed and are ineffective for supporting a boat during a hurricane.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a boat cradling system that enables a boat to be loaded on the cradling system with a minimum amount of labor and in a minimum amount of time. Moreover, there is a need for a cradling system that is truly a hurricane cradling system that is strong and robust and will protect and support a boat in hurricane conditions.